Sule's Scepter
Sule's Scepter is an artifact that is able to give mortal wielders the ability to use its tremendous powers. It is one of the few objects in existence that can kill an immortal creature, such as the Primordial Dragons. History The Sacred Era Upon the slumber of the Precursors, each left an artifact within the world that contained all their power and more. The scepter created from the first life of the universe grants the wielder unfathomable power over both life and consciousness. The god Shumisen while still young obtained the Scepter and became the master over death amongst the Míshásta Pantheon. The Time of Coin Thought to be hidden within the infinite void by Shumisen himself, the staff arrived in Uroda when one of the lost souls within the void stumbled upon it. The staff returned him to life upon touch and the soul's bone and flesh were reconstructed from salt and earth. Hoping to not invoke the wrath of the gods the soul, now under the name Saul Tenerth, boarded a ship travelling the Bein Ocean. Hoping to live a modest and happy life now he was once again on Uroda, Saul Tenerth, traveled the seas as a doctor, healing the ailments of his comrades and generating a name for himself as a miracle worker. Eventually the Tauro Clan would hear of the mysterious healer traveling their oceans and would seek him. When they found the ship he was on they invaded the ship and took all the passengers hostage claiming they would kill one for every minute to healer did not reveal himself. When the first minute passed a blade crossed the throat of the captain who didn't bleed upon receiving the wound. Aggravated the Tauro Clan's leader claimed that the ocean would kill them anyway and began to throw the captives overboard. Sick from the inhuman displays from the Tauro Clan, Saul Tenerth used the staff's power over life to generate a thunderous wind which encircled the vessel propelling it high into the sky. The winds were beyond Saul's control and ripped the ship and all those aboard to shreds before dwindling, leaving Saul in the middle of Bein Ocean alone. The Age of Steel The staff would eventually enter the ownership of the demon Vade, a demonic collector of ancient and powerful artifacts. During the End of Dominion, Tempus arrived at the House of Demogorgon and murdered both Misha Kuro and Vade. He brought them back using necromancy and forced Vade to open the undercroft. Tempus obtained the scepter from the undercroft. Vade then utilized a vortex as he returned to the infernal dimension and Tempus was unable to escape the vortex that consumed the house and ended up waking on the shores of the infernal dimension. Abilities The scepter is able to give mortal wielders the ability to use its tremendous powers and amazingly increases magical and defensive abilities. Being made from the first living creature, it is also one of the few weapons capable of permanently slaying anything, as well as transferring the life force of others to its wielder afterwards. The scepter is optimally used by a sorcerer or sorceress capable of great magic. The staff also grants the ability to summon strong winds and has been linked to the god Ikait. While the user wields the staff they are effectively immortal and will not age but when possession of the staff is passed all injuries and age will catch up on the wielder. Category:Magic Category:Artifact Category:Precursor